


One Small Point

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Written during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: They met in one of the stupidest ways imaginable...The Winchesters have touched a lot of lives.





	One Small Point

**Author's Note:**

> The fault of this particular thing lies totally in [](https://lemmealone.livejournal.com/profile)[**lemmealone**](https://lemmealone.livejournal.com/) 's corner. And yes, you read right: this is a) femslash and b) between two of the ladies from season one, Haley from Wendigo and Sarah from Provenance. Thanks go to [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , blessed is she among betas. I also get the sinking sensation that this might be the beginning of a 'verse. *facepalms*

They met in one of the stupidest ways imaginable. There were message boards that tracked hunters - the real kind, like Sam and Dean Winchester - and reported what it was that they killed. Haley had stumbled upon it shortly after the Winchesters’d helped save Tommy, and after figuring out that the board, fightthegoodfight was real and not total bullshit, she looked for mentions of the Winchester boys.

She didn't really find anything about Sam, but she saw references to Dean in New Orleans and John Winchester - Haley assumed that was their dad or uncle or something since he was described as in his late forties early fifties - pretty much all over the place.

People would report, almost like they were reporting on conventions or something, and would tell their stories or their friends' stories and made a sort of network of survivors.

Haley thought that was pretty freaking cool. So she told her own story. About how her younger brother’d been on a camping trip and had wound up being the only one that survived it, about the symbols Dean’d drawn on the ground, about the sounds that the wendigo (she looked up how it was spelled first so she didn’t sound like an idiot) had made as it had stalked them.

Others had responded to her story, asking her when it was and where and she’d given them some information but not much. Then, a little over half a year later, she got an e-mail.

_So you must've been the first to see Sam start hunting again, then, right?_

Over the course of the next few months, she and Sarah Blake (what kind of last name was that anyway?) had talked. Haley didn't really think too much of Sam, but she had Dean's number when it came to family, and she understood that, but she was pretty sure that Sarah had a thing about Sam.

But after a while they stopped talking so much about the Winchester boys and started talking more about themselves. Sarah wanted to do something with herself, maybe try and save the world one at a time, but Haley...

Haley wanted to hunt. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she’d gone through those terrifying days with Tommy gone. So, she started looking around online, trying to find someone to teach her.

What she found was Harvelle's Roadhouse, in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't quite what Haley was looking for, but she hoped that it'd work. Tommy was living his own life – he’d 'forgotten' about what’d happened on that camping trip - and Ben was busy with college life, so they didn't need big sis to watch out for them any more.

She wound up talking to Ellen Harvelle about finding someone to teach her and, during most of the time that she and Ellen talked, Ellen's young daughter Jo watched and listened when her mama wasn't looking.

"Now honey," Ellen told her. “This ain't a life that any sane person chooses. Most of 'em who hunt hunt because they were hurt and lost everything that mattered to 'em. They hunt because that's all they can do, and every single hunter eventually goes up against something they can't kill and wind up dead ‘n so messy that the family - if there is any family left - have to bury 'em closed-casket. D'you want that to happen?"

Haley stared at the older woman, a woman old enough to be her mother, and said, "I want to hunt. I'd rather have someone teach me, but if I can't find help then I'm willing to learn as I go. Now, can you help me or should I take my business somewhere else?"

Eventually Ellen gave up a name and a number and Haley hooked up with a retired hunter (and wasn't that an oxymoron) named Steve Wandell, who taught her the basics about salting and burning and taking out werewolves and dealing with dragons and everything that he knew.

He knew quite a bit and everything he taught her she wrote down. When he taught her everything he could, he told her about the hunters that specialized. She should talk to the Preacher if she wanted to know about succubi and incubi and other sex demons, and to talk with Gordon Walker if she wanted to learn about vampires ("But be careful with him - crazier than most people in the loony bin."), and that the man with the books since old Jim Murphy was dead was Bobby Singer.

She took all the information he had, and started looking for hunts. After getting her ass handed to her and nearly getting said ass and everything else eaten by a ghoul, she had to rethink her options. All of that information was well and good, but she didn't have the physical endurance or speed or reflexes to take the stuff down.

So, back to the Roadhouse, for more information.

And that was, strangely enough, where she came face-to-face with Sarah Blake for the first time.

Haley had walked into the Roadhouse, not really thinking about much except who would be willing to take on a _girl_ and train her in hand-to-hand and all that jazz. She’d sat down beside a young woman who looked about as out of place as a dove among hawks. Ellen was doing the stonewall thing she did when talking to strangers about hunters - in other words, treating them like they were crazy and not giving a scrap of information, which was remarkably similar to how she'd treated Haley at first. The young woman was starting to get testy, her voice starting to rise up just a little bit while her manicured fingernails dug into the shining oak of the bar.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Sam Winchester lately, that's _all_. You don't have to tell me where they were headed or anything like that -"

Haley signaled for a shot of whiskey and turned to face the newbie. "Lady, if you're wasting time here trying to find out where he is, then that must mean he didn't give you his damned number. If he didn't do that, or if he gave you a fake one, then clearly he don't want to talk to you." Haley ignored the frustrated sigh and continued, "Though usually it's Dean that gets in trouble with the women - what'd Sam do?"

The brunette stared at her for a second, then asked politely, "Do you know the Winchesters, then?"

Haley toyed with the rim of her shotglass, threw back the whiskey in one gulp, and smiled wryly. "Met 'em about a year back. Why're you looking for 'em?"

The woman's lightly-glossed lips quirked and she responded, "Well, I have some information for Sam about something."

"What sort of something?"

"The sort that I'm only willing to talk to him or his brother about, actually," the brunette said stiffly before starting to nibble on her lower lip.

Haley lifted her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, don't tell me. But Ellen's not likely to tell anybody anything about those Winchester boys, if you don't mind me saying." She lowered her hand to offer it. "Haley Collins."

The brunette took it hesitantly, then shook her hand with surprising firmness. "Sarah Blake."

"No shit?" Haley found her mouth moving without her permission.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm sorry?"

Haley smiled. "We've e-mailed eachother, I think. Have you been on fightthegoodfight?"

Sarah's eyes cleared. "Yeah, I remember. How've you been, Haley? And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, actually. Though," Haley continued before Sarah had a chance to get testy, "I'm actually here looking for another mentor, if Ellen's willing to help me."

At the sound of her name, Ellen turned towards them from the other end of the bar. "You want something sweetie?"

"Got any more names for me?" Haley tried to look cute in the hopes that it would help Ellen divulge more names.

"What, you kill off old Wandell or something?"

Haley smiled, and stifled the urge to flip Ellen off. The older woman might just take off her middle finger if she dared lift it to her. "No ma'am, just looking for someone to teach me hand-to-hand."

Ellen narrowed her eyes at the 'ma'am' crack, but let it slide. Served her right, damnit. "Well, best one I'd suggest for it would be the boys, actually. You ready to try and get ahold of 'em?"

Well, yeah, Sam and Dean were damned good at hand to hand, from what Haley'd heard, but they were in their prime, always hunting. Did she really want to get in their way? "I... don't know about that. Aren't they busy?"

Ellen eyed Sarah suspiciously before lowering her voice a bit. "Actually, I think it'd be good for 'em both. Give 'em something to do now that their daddy's dead."

Haley winced at that. She'd heard that John had died. "I don't want to interfere-"

"Well, if you want you could head on up to Bobby's place ‘n see if he'd be willing to put you up for a while. They stop on by there pretty regular now. I think he's acting like a surrogate, and y'couldn't really find a better man suited for the job." Ellen poured another shot of whiskey and slid it across the bar. "Maybe you could help him organize all those books of his, see about maybe setting up a catalogue for him 'r something to pay him back."

Haley nodded and drained the shot. "Will do." She glanced around. "You want any help cleaning up?"

"Nah, no need Haley. You just enjoy what relaxation time you've got. Bobby'll work you hard, if I know the man."

Haley smiled and another shot appeared before her. She glanced at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. "Want something to drink?"

Sarah looked at the bottles behind Ellen, then selected a name. Ellen nodded and snagged one of the bottles under the bar, setting it down with a soft thump.

As the night wore on and Haley steadily got drunker, she and Sarah talked more about themselves since they were more comfortable with details face-to-face. Or, well, side-to-side until Haley gestured to a free table a bit away from the jukebox (Seriously, who listened to REO Speedwagon any more, anyway?) and they claimed a basket of absolutely awesome potato wedges before taking it (and several bottles for both of them as Haley switched over to Blue Moon to 'clear her head') to their table.

Before too long, they were both more than a few sheets to the wind, and Jo was eyeing them with irritation. When Jo wandered past again, snagging several empties from nearby tables, Haley hailed her and asked if her mama had a spare room to rent.

Ellen heard the request and called from behind the bar, "Just take the last one on the right, honey, and make sure to take some aspirin in the morning."

Haley nodded and yes ma'am-ed and cocked an eyebrow at Sarah. "You got a place for the night?"

Sarah looked a little red and fiddled with the label of her half-finished bottle. "Not really."

"Wanna crash with me?"

Sarah hesitated, then nodded before cradling her head against her hand. "I think that'd probably be a good idea."

"Need anything from your car? Toothbrush, pills, anything like that?"

"Actually, not really," Sarah said, motioning to a bag that Haley had assumed was just a huge-assed purse. "I've got everything here, and... well, nevermind."

If Haley had been sober, she would have wondered at that. Instead, she just nodded and pushed herself up and started towards the side door. "That's 'kay." She hollered a goodnight to Ellen and Jo, caught the set of keys Ellen tossed at her, and led the way out of the Roadhouse with Sarah close behind. After a detour to Haley's beat-up Jeep to pick up Haley's duffel of essentials, they headed unsteadily towards the line of cabins behind the bar.

By the time they made it to the small cabin close to the edge of the property, neither one of them were walking very straight. Sarah was clinging to Haley's side, who was leaning just as hard on Sarah's arm to balance themselves out.

They finally made it to the small porch and after a short fumble Haley managed to get the damned lock undone and opened the door. Sarah tripped over the doorframe and caught herself on Haley, scattering some of the salt that had been lying just inside the cabin. Haley steadied her and reached out for the lightswitch.

The light exposed a rough-hewn interior with not much in the way of furniture.

On the up side, there were two twins on either side of the room, tucked up close to opposite walls with small chests at the feet. There was a small fireplace and another door leading to what Haley assumed was a bathroom, a table with two chairs and that was pretty much it. However, there were old, heavy-looking quilts on top of the chests and Haley knew that there were some sweet-smelling sheets and pillows in those chests, and that was really all they needed.

Oh yes, bed would be good.

Haley weaved her way over to one bed before dropping her duffel at the side and shifting the quilt onto the bed to get at the chest. "Linens are in here. Ellen washes 'em after anyone has used 'em, so they should be clean." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sarah eyed the bed skeptically but then followed Haley's lead as she let her bag slip to the floor and picked up the quilt.

"Thanks."

Haley muttered a reply, but her mind was more focussed on the curve of Sarah's back before she remembered that she had shit to do and flicked out the fitted sheet to unfold it on the bed.

They continued fixing their beds in silence, and before long the thick quilts were spread over the fresh sheets. Haley heard the soft thump as Sarah kicked off her shoes (they didn't look very comfortable, or practical, unlike Haley's own Doc Martens), and the soft sound of a pair of pants (not jeans, Haley had noted with disapproval - the girl really wasn't dressed for the bar, that was for sure) being unbuttoned.

Haley undid her own belt at the same time she kicked off her Docs and heard the clatter when one boot smacked a table leg. She listened to the rustle as Sarah undressed, feeling kinda pervy for listening with so much interest.

Before long, they were both down to their underwear and a t-shirt, though Sarah had gotten one out of her bag so she didn’t wrinkle her blouse too much while Haley just unsnapped and removed her bra, keeping her tee on to sleep in. After an awkward pause, they mumbled 'goodnight' and got under the chilly covers, but then Haley cursed and hopped out of bed to turn off the overhead light.

Normally, Haley would have been out like a light after all that alcohol she'd imbibed, but for some reason, she just _could not sleep._ She shifted, trying to get comfortable but failing no matter how she shifted, listening to Sarah do the same across the room.

After a moment they settled, but Haley's brain kept whirring and clicking, unwilling to do a system shutdown so that her body could get some shut-eye. She tried counting sheep, then moved on to different Native American tribes and tried to remember where they were located, hoping that her brain would get too bored to actually keep her up.

Before she managed to either fall asleep or drive herself crazy, though, she heard the creaking of mattress springs and a soft, frustrated sigh. After that was the soft sound of bare feet hitting the floor and then footsteps that wavered unsteadily towards the back of the cabin as Sarah apparently headed for a quick bathroom break.

The bathroom door creaked, but didn't snick shut. As Haley pondered the lack of a snick, the light flicked on and a shaft of light speared across the floor. There was the soft sound of Sarah using the bathroom, a loud flush (God, they were always so fucking loud in the middle of the night), and the sound of running water from the faucet. After some hesitation, the light flicked off and the door creaked again as Sarah exited the bathroom, but instead of footsteps going towards the other side of the room they were headed towards Haley's bed.

Haley waited, wondering what Sarah had planned. Certainly the brunette wasn't going to, say, knife her in her bed. Or maybe she just needed something, like a tampon.

Sarah paused at the side of Haley's bed, and Haley could barely make out her shape in the weak moonlight. She caught the glint of a thin metal necklace and then Sarah was reaching out blindly and feeling around on Haley's bed.

"Sarah?" Haley whispered, apparently unable to speak louder.

"Just-" Whatever it was Sarah was trying to say just wouldn't come out, from the sounds of it.

"Okay." Haley scooted closer to the wall and shifted the blankets until Sarah could fit beside her.

Apparently she wasn't after a tampon. Haley could live with that.

Sarah slid in without a word, at first clinging to the edge of the bed before Haley coaxed her closer with gentle touches and tugs. By the time they were both settled, Sarah was so close that she was nearly inside of Haley's shirt, her face tucked close against Haley's collarbone.

Haley stared up at the ceiling, rubbing Sarah's back through the thin shirt and trying not to suffocate her with alcohol-tinged dragonbreath. That definitely wouldn't be a good impression.

Sarah didn’t say anything for the longest time, and when she actually _did_ say something, it wasn’t really verbal. Instead, it was a light skim of fingertips over Haley’s stomach up towards her breasts. Sarah then gently rested her thumb right at the undercurve of Haley’s breast.

Haley let out a ragged breath, but let her hand slip under the back of Sarah’s tee. She could feel roughness where she had expected smooth soft skin, and she had a bad feeling about what it could mean but then Sarah was sliding her fingers up to brush the skin around Haley’s nipple and Haley was kinda sidetracked. She pulled Sarah more firmly against her side while lightly raking her nails (jagged, bitten down) along Sarah’s back.

Sarah twitched, then gasped softly. She moved her hand over to Haley’s other breast and began teasing the nipple with more daring than she had on the other side. She squirmed and settled more snugly against Haley with her groin angled so that her clit was against Haley’s thigh.

Haley could feel that tiny hardness pretty clearly through Sarah’s underwear, but that was understandable since Haley had caught a glimpse of the thin, near-transparent panties. Still, it definitely told her how into this Sarah was, so she decided to move things along a bit faster. She tried to guide Sarah’s face towards hers, but Sarah turned her face to the side and tucked it against the curve of Haley’s neck instead. Sarah breathed a bit heavier and slid a tentative lick down towards her collarbone.

Okay then. Could be the dragon breath preventing any sort of kissing. That was the story Haley was sticking with, at least.

Sarah shifted, almost as if in apology while slipping her hand under Haley’s tee and pressing a soft hand against her upper stomach. Haley shivered, then cupped Sarah’s hip and carefully rolled Sarah on top of her. She hoped this wouldn’t freak Sarah out, but it was probably better than Sarah thinking herself trapped under Haley. Nevermind that the brunette was taller than her, and if Haley wasn’t as turned on as she was it’d be damned uncomfortable...

God they were too drunk for this sort of thing, really. Well, too drunk for true acrobatics in that tiny little bed they were attempting to share.

Then they got situated comfortably, breast to breast, groin to groin. Haley rested her hands on Sarah’s back and felt those rough spots as well as the smooth skin that she’d been expecting. Sarah shifted a bit more, probably uneasy with Haley touching what she thought were probably scars, but they got fired up again and there was a blur of hands fumbling at shirts and panties then bare skin and –

Damnit, they were too fucking drunk for this. Haley’s fingers weren’t working as well as they should have been, especially considering she had a willing woman on top of her that was making soft hungry noises and was soaking the skin of Haley’s thigh.

Sarah managed to arch her back to lap at Haley’s nipple and still give Haley’s fumbling fingers access to her clit and groin, but all too soon it became apparent that neither one of them was going to actually, y’know, _get off_ on their drunken groping. It was really kinda embarrassing, but luckily Sarah fell asleep on Haley before it went from mortifying to angering.

Before Haley fell asleep, she swore to herself that she’d do better in the morning.


End file.
